In a turbomachine, provision is made for one or more rotors, each comprising at least one disc. This disc generally receives the blade feet.
It is necessary to mechanically balance the disc of the rotor, particularly with respect to its imbalance. Various balancing methods have been proposed in the prior art.
A solution consists in installing a balance cable.
This solution is however penalizing with respect to the overall weight.
In addition, certain parts of the disc have a fixed geometry to enforce the cutting of the air stream.
Furthermore, some spaces are required for the passage of bolt-tightening tools to fasten the disc.
Consequently, the space available for the installation of such a cable is small, which can make it complex to implement.
Another solution consists in balancing the disc via rivets. This solution is also penalizing with respect to the overall weight. Furthermore, the two faces of the flange upstream of the disc are generally in contact with other parts (such as another disc or balancing weights), making the installation of rivets impossible.